A Single Glance
by hanaiious
Summary: Can you really fall in love by a single glance?


_by The Boy_

One day in a typical high-school cafeteria, Sarah was sitting with a few of her friends. She was sort of bored and started looking around.. suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of a boy

sitting on one of the empty tables all alone. She couldn't take her eyes off him, when he turned around, she saw his face for the first time. She felt something special arise in her heart.

Throughout the whole lunch period, she stared at him while trying to concentrate on the small talk amongst her friends. She wondered why he was sitting all alone, when he got up to

throw out his tray, she noticed that he looked very lonely. The bell rang and it was time to go, she was going to go up to him and start talking but by the the time she got up, he vanished.

The next day, Sarah's homeroom teacher was talking about isotopes and they were going to do a group project. Her teacher said that she will be choosing the groups, as she looked

around the room, in the back she noticed a familiar face. A face that had her bewitched the day before. It was his face. She tried not to stare at him but she was pretty sure that he saw

her looking. He smiled at her. Her teacher had picked the groups and had placed the 2 of them in the same group. Her heart lit up with joy but she didn't show it. Politely when he

slowly moved over, she asked him his name. He said it was Neville. She liked his name, but she wondered why he said it in hushed tone. Throughout the period, she caught him staring

at her a few times but when she stared back he just smiled and looked away. She secretly wondered if he was attracted to her. He quietly did his part of the project, she could see his

eyes so fixed on the paper, she knew he was in deep concentration. Eventually the period ended and he got up to move his desk back. On the way out, she realized they were both

walking in the same direction so she asked if he had a phone number. He gave it to her without hesitation.

That night at home, he was just sitting around feeling depressed over his girlfriend leaving him for another guy. It happened a year ago but he felt very sad and suicidal. Suddenly his

phone rang, it was an unfamiliar sound, no one ever calls him but he rushed and picked it up. It was Sarah. She said hi and they started talking and talking till it was about 2 in the

morning. She said she had to go and he said bye. After he hung up, he felt something surge in him. He suddenly felt happy that someone called him.

Days and weeks past and the only thing that Sarah and Neville did was bond. They told each other everything, they were pretty much inseparable after that. They didn't go out yet

but one day Sarah called him and felt that it was a good time. She asked and he said OK. They were now officially boyfriend/girlfriend. They talked and acted like normal but now they

could actually hug/kiss/etc. One day in lunch, Neville was sitting next to Sarah and the table was talking about some random stuff. Neville had his face on the table and suddenly Sarah

went in the kissed him on the cheek. He felt really happy inside, he hadn't been kissed in over a year. He got up and went in for a kiss on the lips, she accepted and they had their first

kiss. Sparks were flying and they were both really happy. They held hands and tickled each other. They did this for a few weeks, and eventually they started making out after school.

They kissed and kissed and touched each other everywhere. They were really happy every-day.

One day Neville went over to Sarah's house for a project and they were in the room alone. Sarah's mom walked in and told her they were going out to the mall. She liked Neville alot

and knew he's trust able. They heard the car roll out of the driveway, they quickly finished up the project and Sarah went and layed on the bed. Neville, feeling confident went and

climbed on her. He could feel the warmth of her beautiful body lying under her.

They started to kiss and it soon became heavy kissing. He slowly pulled off her shirt and started brushing her boobs with his lips. After some more groping, he removed her bra

revealing her scrumptious nipples. He kissed them and could hear Sarah trying to hide her moans. Eventually she gave in and started moaning sweetly. She could feel his wet lips

touching her nipples, leaving a wet, orgasmic feeling. Eventually he got tired and laid down. Sarah, topless got on top of hip and tore off his t-shirt. She was marveled at the slim sexy

body he possesed. She kissed his nipples while slowly carassing his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. She left a wet sensation that he loved. She slowly felt a poke near her

panties. She looked down and saw a bulge in his pants. She smiled and unzipped his pants, slowly removing them. Then she took off his boxers, revealing his warm penis. She loved the

sight of it, she kissed it and licked it. Then she pulled it up and down a little, watching her lover breathe heavily. He then pushed her on the bottom and pulled off the rest of her

garments. Her panties were wet from fluid but he loved the scent of it. He saw the sight of her amazing vagina. She spread her legs apart, revealing the opening. He looked at her calmly

and she nodded. He slowly pushed in, he heard Sarah moan in satisfaction. He could feel the liquids rushing down his warm penis. He used his hand to taste some of it. He liked the

taste and pulled out and licked her a bit. He then went back in. They were amateurs but they still loved how each other felt. He went harder and harder, soon he knew he was going to

shoot, so he pulled out and Sarah grabbed his penis, the white liquid poured through her hands and seeped onto her warm breasts. She licked some of it up and said it tasted very good.

They were both pretty sweaty and sticky but they were cuddled up naked together on a bed. They were happy.

They love each other.


End file.
